


Aftermath: The Journey Begins

by Acaciarose_Wyngate



Series: Battlestar Galactica: Times of Great Turmoil [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaciarose_Wyngate/pseuds/Acaciarose_Wyngate
Summary: The Battlestar's Galactica, Solaria, and Acropolis are leading a rag tag fleet of over three hundred ships.  Ships that are carrying the survivors of the Colonies to find the lost Thirteenth Lord of Kobol...and Earth.
Relationships: Dacian Durin Prince Snape/Severus Prince Snape, Kili Durin/Jacen Stranton, Logan Durin/Ryder Stranton, Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Peverell Potter, Rodolphus Lestrange/Roark Durin Peverell Potter, Sebastien Durin/Robin Stranton Durin
Series: Battlestar Galactica: Times of Great Turmoil [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1398298
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of Counter-Intelligence takes place. Lieutenant Starbuck finds he is in some serious trouble.

Captain Roark Durin Peverell Potter-Lestrange, or just Roark Lestrange now that it had become such a mouthful to say his name, stared down at the file he held in his hands in complete horror, and he wasn't, by any means, the only one. All of the Officers of Counter-Intelligence that had survived the annihilation of the Colonies were in the conference room, some sitting at the table, some standing, leaning against the metal walls, or sitting on the carpeted floor. All of them had the same looks of horror on their faces as they looked at the file that had been handed to each of them as they had entered the conference room. Beside him, his husband Rodolphus swore harshly as he turned the pages, and next to him on the right, his brother Harry was shaking his head in disbelief, his emerald eyes wide in horror, as the realization of just how many they had lost began to penetrate his dazed mind.

Sitting next to Harry, his husband Rabastan was reacting just had Rodolphus had, by swearing sharply as he reached the last page of the report. They looked up, looking around the room as they heard several others swearing harshly as well. "We're not going to have enough warriors to make up the squadrons for each of the Battlestar's," Rodolphus said in a far harsher tone than he had intended, turning to look at the three men sitting at the head of the table.

Admiral Roark Durin, Commander Thorin Durin and Commander Adama looked at him, each of them nodding as they looked up from the report lying on the table before them. "Twenty-five warriors from the Galactica have survived, twenty from the Solaria, ten from the Acropolis, a few from the other Battlestar's that had managed to launch their vipers," a deep sigh was heard. "Well, we're going to have no choice," he turned his head to look at Thorin, "we're going to have to go ahead and put the cadets in uniform, whether they're ready or not, and get them viper trained as fast as possible in these circumstances."

Thorin nodded as Roark leaned forward to look past Rodolphus. "How many cadets are there, Papa?" he asked quietly.

"Just over sixty from the graduating class. Fifty from third yahren, fifty-five from second, and forty-three from first."

He lay the file he held on the table beside his open laptop, which was, as usual, humming as it worked on whatever information he had imputed into it. "So," he sat back in his chair, looking around the room, "we have three Battlestar's, two of which are still being repaired as we move, just over three hundred refugee ships, some of which probably shouldn't even be flying, which we must protect with a handful of fully trained warriors, those us in Counter-Intelligence, and approximately 210 cadets, that we're going to have to train as we go."

"That about sums it up, little brother," Dacian said, looking up from where he sat beside their father. "We are also going to have to go ship to ship, check on their status, check for solium leaks. Then we'll have to evaluate the passengers, check how much food, water, and fuel they have, as well as their medical supplies."

"Which we have already begun to do in teams of three to five," Thorin spoke up as his nephew's laptop, as well as several others that had been working, beeped, making their owners turn their attention to them. "Rory? Boys?

He looked up, shaking his head. "Nothing we can do anything about, even were we able too," he told them quietly, his silver eyes troubled by what he was reading on his screen.

"The Cylons," Chris began from his place near the end of the table, lifting his eyes from the screen, "have returned to the Colonies. They are systematically going through each planet, killing everyone they find."

"On every planet it's the same," Dante said, "radiation levels are high, and still climbing. It's going to make them unlivable for a very long time, and those that DO manage to survive the Cylon extermination? Well, they will be living in their shelters for yahrens, and that's even given that they stocked enough food, water, medical supplies and clothing they're going to need to survive that long."

Gwydion sat forward, his face much paler than normal given the injuries he had sustained from crash landing on the Acropolis and hitting the back wall. He was being very closely monitored by the doctor's and healers of their group, making sure he didn't overdue, that he got the rest he needed. "There's also the radiation sickness many of them will be suffering from, as well . I'll be very surprised if anyone survives on any of the Colonies for long."

"Which is unlikely given the levels we're seeing," Rabastan said grimly, looking over at their three commanding officers. "So, what are we going to do now? Where will we go?"

Roark Durin Sr. sat back in his chair. "Roark has been promoted to Commander and will be taking over command of the Solaria. Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh have both agreed to move to the Acropolis to take command there, and Thorin, with Dacian as his second, will have command of the Galactica. I will be remaining here, Admiral Maxwell will be going to the Solaria and Admiral Jenkins will go to the Acropolis." He looked around the table at the men gathered around the room. "As for Counter-Intelligence, our jobs will remain as they were, but we will be re-working the teams, then assigning you to one of the Battlestar's. If you have a request, be sure to put it in and if the numbers aren't too uneven, that will be where you go."

"At our current numbers," Gabriel spoke up for the first time, "that will give the Galactica fifteen teams, the Solaria and the Acropolis fourteen teams each. Also, as Greyson was the Solaria's Strike Commander, his death leaves a void. Roark will be looking for a new Strike Commander, as will we as Apollo has asked to be transferred to the Acropolis with his father. Any of you that would like to apply for the position, please see Uncle Thorin or Dacian. They will let you know their decision within the secton."

"As for where we will be going..." Adama began, "we are going to look for a planet. A planet called...Earth."

Harry sat forward suddenly. "Grandfather, Earth is a myth, a bedtime story told to children. Mum and Dad told me the story several times before their deaths."

"No, Harry, it isn't. The Book of Kobol tells us of the Thirteenth Lord, how he and his people continued on their journey after the Colonies were settled by the first Twelve Lords, looking for a planet that was called Earth." 

Roark sat forward. "I've read the passages you're talking about, Grandfather. The Lords that founded and settled our Colonies lost all contact with him not long after he continued his journey. How do you intend to trace the steps of a Lord who, by all accounts, has been lost to history, all references to him little more than supposition?"

"By beginning to follow the few co-ordinances that we DO have. I am fully aware it's a long shot, but I believe that we must try."

Roark's laptop chose that moment to issue several beeps, turning more than a few heads to him , some smirking. "Given your expression, do we even want to know?" Roark asked his cousin as he turned to read what had appeared on his screen.

He turned his head from the screen after typing out a few words. "Probably not, but I'll tell you anyway. The Cylons have sent a Baseship to Borealis. They're requesting aide."

Swearing around the room as all of them knew, as much as they wanted to, there was absolutely nothing that they could do. "What about our other trading Allies?" came the question.

He nodded shortly. "Chris, Damien and I sent short, coded messages to them, so that they would at least have some warning, but I seriously doubt it's going to do much good at this point. The Cylons, thanks to Baltar's betrayal, know all of the planets that we were trading with," the laptop beeped and he glanced down. "Baseship's have appeared at several of them already. We are going to have look much further afield then we had intended for whatever supplies we are going to be needing."

A nod. "Start working on that, son," Roark ordered him. "We're going to be needing supplies like food, fuel, water, medical supplies and clothing sooner, rather than later, I'm thinking." He saw him nod, turning to his laptop and beginning to type. Chris, Damien, Dante and Gwydion doing the same. "Alright people, let's get to work. We have over three hundred refugee ships to inspect, and nowhere near enough technical teams to go around. See Chris for a list of things to look for, and the equipment to do it."

"Yes Sir," they all said as they got to their feet and moved toward the door.

cccVccc

He pressed his hand to the pad beside the closed door, hearing a call to enter a few microns later. Stepping forward, the door slid open silently at his approach, and he entered the room to find, to his complete surprise, Admiral Roark, Admiral Maxwell, Admiral Jenkins, Commander Thorin, Commander Adama, Commander Roark, Lt. Commander Dacian, and Colonel Gabriel sitting at a semi circle table. Further back in the shadows of the room near the far back wall, stood someone he could not see clearly.

"Come in, Lt. Starbuck," came the stern voice of Admiral Maxwell. "Have a seat and we can get this started. Yours is not the only case we have to hear today." He looked up from the file he had been looking through, his expression as stern as his tone.

"Yes, Sir, but...I'm at a loss as to why I was asked to report here." 

"Charges of dereliction of duty have been levied against you, Lt. Starbuck." Commander Adama answered in a quiet tone, his expression just as stern as the others that were looking at him as he waved to the file sitting on the table not far from him.

Starbuck froze for a moment, looking at each of them. "Dereliction of duty, Sir?" he asked, now moving to the table to pull out the chair and take a seat. He pulled the file close, opened it, began to read, his face paling. Once he had turned the last page, he looked up to look at them once again, thinking he knew who had levied the charges, and WHY. Sudden movement drew his attention, and his head turned to see him stepping out of the shadows, to the end of the table.

"You would be wrong, Lieutenant," came the harshly spoken, deep voice as he looked at him with narrowed, cold sherry eyes. "Roark has no idea about this as of yet. I will be speaking to him as soon as he returns from his patrol. Lt. Colonel Rodolphus Lestrange, Colonial Counter-Intelligence, and the Galactica's new Strike Commander. I am the one who is levying these charges against you after a thorough investigation into your action the day of the ambush."

Roark's husband, Starbuck thought, suddenly not really surprised as it was said that Rodolphus adored his husband, and would do anything for him.

"Did you, Lt. Starbuck, inform your on duty Commanding Officer, Colonel Tigh, and your then Strike Commander, Captain Apollo, that you were not feeling well enough to take your assigned duty patrol the day of the Cylon ambush?"

"I...did, Sir," he answered, looking over at Admiral Jenkins, who had been the one asking.

"You were then released from said patrol by Colonel Tigh, were you not, Lieutenant?" asked Admiral Maxwell, looking at him with a cool, disapproving gaze.

"Yes, Sir, I was."

"At which point you SHOULD have reported to the Life Center to be examined by either Healer-Lt. Colonel Severus, Doctor-Major Sebastien, or Doctor-Major Robin. DID you report to the Life Center, Lt. Starbuck?"

"No, Sir, I didn't."

They looked at him with stern, very disapproving looks. "No, Lieutenant, you did not. You instead went straight to the Officer's Club, where you then entered into a Pyramid game with two visiting Officer's from the Gemaria and several others, ordered several drinks, and smoked several cigarillo's," Commander Thorin spoke up. "Very strange actions for a man who told his Commanding Officers that he was not well enough to take his assigned patrol duty."

I...yes, Sir," he said, seeing the look of utter fury in Rodolphus eyes.

"Then, Lieutenant, we have no choice but to find you guilty of dereliction of duty. As we need all of our Warriors given our circumstances, the standard punishment can not be enacted, which is the immediate, dishonorable discharge of the guilty party from the Colonial Armed Services."

"Instead, Lt. Starbuck," Admiral Roark sat forward, "you will be placed on probation. When you are not on duty, you will be confined to your quarters until you are told otherwise. You are to have no contact with any of your friends, or your fellow Officer's outside of duty time. Is that clear, Lt. Starbuck?"

"It is, Admiral."

"Then you are hereby dismissed," Roark Sr. turned his head. "Rodolphus, will you please escort Lt. Starbuck to his quarters, where you, Lieutenant, are to stay until it is time for you to return to duty."

Starbuck stood, saluted, then turned to leave the room, the silent, threatening presence of Lt. Colonel Rodolphus Lestrange at his side. "Why?" he asked finally, turning his head to look up at him.

"Because his Uncle, as well as several of his cousins, died." They reached the door to Starbuck's quarters, where they stopped, Rodolphus looking at him with a look that made Starbuck shudder. "Because it very nearly destroyed the man I love beyond life itself. Your actions that day, Lieutenant, were immature and totally out of line. You are an Officer in the Colonial Armed Services, and you have a job to do. You blew off that job for a fucking game of PYRAMID. Given all that has happened these last couple of sectars, I think you need to think about your priorities, and what this job really means to you."

Pressing his hand to the pad beside the door, it slid open and Starbuck entered. "When it is time for you to return to duty, the Counter-Intelligence team assigned to you will be here to collect you." 

The door slid closed and Starbuck heard the security lock activate.

A/N Well, here we go. The first chapter done. I will post the second chapter as soon as I've gotten it written. Hope you enjoy and please leave a few words to let me know what you think.

Acaciarose


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roark confronts Rodolphus about his actions against Lt. Starbuck. A visit to the Caprican Luxury Liner, Rising Star, where they have a run in with one of the newly elected members of the Council of the Twelve, Sire Uri. Explicit sex in this chapter.

Roark looked up from where he sat in the corner of the sofa, dressed, as he was off duty for the rest of the evening, in a green silk sleep shirt and matching pants. Resting on the cushions of the sofa were his bare feet, the Book of Kobol resting on his raised knees, which he had been reading when he heard the security alarm deactivate. Closing, then sitting the heavy book on the table beside the sofa as the door slid silently open, he got to his feet as Rodolphus entered their quarters. The door slid closed behind him, the alarm automatically setting as sienna brown eyes fell on his husband, saw the expression on his face. So, he thought, he had heard already.

Roark raised his arms, crossing them over his chest, a midnight brow arching, waiting...waiting as the silence stretched on. "Well?" he finally asked. "What, my husband, have you to say for yourself?"

Rodolphus almost sighed at the tone of Roark's voice as he came across the room toward him, this could be...bad if he wasn't careful. "As the Galactica's new Strike Commander, I did only what I felt was right, Roark. Lt. Starbuck, and several others, have been getting away with far too much, for far too long. It was about time he, and they, were brought to heel."

"You make them sound like dagget's, Rodolphus. Lt. Starbuck has always been a bit of a rogue, and, admittedly, he likes his games of chance a little too much, tends to not be nearly as serious as some of us are, but still...bringing him up on charges of dereliction of duty? Was that really necessary?"

"He had a job to do, Roark, just as we all do. Nearly two sectars ago, he blew off that job by claiming he was not well enough to take his assigned patrol, but instead of reporting to the Life Center, as we all know very well he should have done, he went immediately to the Officer's Club so he could play a fucking game of Pyramid. Your Uncle Zac was killed--"

"Zac wanted to be on that patrol, Rodolphus," Roark said as he looked away from his husband, feeling tears build at the mention of his beloved Uncle. "He wanted that chance to fly with his brother," he went on very quietly.

"I know he did, love," came softly, his hand lifting, fingers slipping under Roark's chin, lifting, thumb moving soothingly over his jaw, wiping away the tears that had begun to slowly fall, "and I'm quite sure he was happy he got that chance. But, darling, the fact remains that that patrol was not his to fly. It was Lt. Starbuck's." His husband could be so emotional sometimes, not, he thought, as he watched his face, that he would change that.

A deep sigh. "I know," came softly, looking away from him once again, drawing away to move to the sideboard to pour himself a measure of Saggitarian brandy, sipping from it as he turned back to him, eyes lifting to meet his. "But...dereliction of duty, Dolph? That's a serious charge, and it will go on his permanent record."

"As it should, and he isn't the only one I am bringing charges against, or have put on report. Roark," he went to him, took his glass, drank the brandy down before setting the glass back on the sideboard. Taking his hands in his, he drew him back to the sofa. He sat, drawing him down to sit at his side. "Things need to change around here. Better discipline needs to be implemented. That's why Thorin and Dacian choose me to be the new Strike Commander. They new I didn't know any of the warriors here, and therefor, I can be impartial, not play favorites. I am many things, Roark, which you are fully aware of. Cold, heartless..." fingers lifted, covering his lips, stopping him.

"You are, Lt. Colonel Rodolphus Lestrange, only what fate and circumstances have made you. Heartless...perhaps, cold...when you have to be," a quirk of his lips, "but under it all, you are still a good man, a soldier who does what must be done to preserve our way of life, or what is left of it, anyway." 

"And I will continue to do so, no matter how hard it may seem. In looking through many of their files...in studying them...watching them during not only duty times, but OFF duty times...I could see things were worse then even Adama knew. Your Uncle, as good a warrior as he is, made a very bad Strike Commander. He went to the Academy with most of the warriors on the Galactica, is friends with nearly all of them. He let them get away with far too much. Fuck, Roark, he never once put any of them on report for incidences that he should have."

Roark gave a sigh. "I know, but did you really have to bring the charge of dereliction? He could have been dishonorably discharged."

"True, he could have been, and if these had been normal circumstances, he would have deserved to be, but these are hardly normal circumstances that we find ourselves in right now, are they? We need all the good warriors we can get, and for all his faults, Starbuck IS a good warrior, and an even better Viper pilot, which is why I recommended he be placed on probation, that he be confined to his quarters for the duration of that probation."

Roark gave a slow nod, a thoughtful look on his face. "I admit," he began softly, "that I had noticed that Apollo was far to...lax. If he had been more diligent...perhaps DeAngelo and his friends never would have gotten as far as they had."

Rodolphus frowned. "That was the first case file I read. I recommended all six be sent to the Prison Barge for the duration of their sentences. As for Starbuck, he can be the rogue, and the gamester all he wants, just not during the times that he is on duty. We are, unfortunately, running for our lives right now. We have ships that need to be very carefully examined for viability to sustain life for as long as this trip is likely to take, and soon enough, as we both know very well, we will have Cylons on our trail. We will be needing all the good viper pilots that we can get. We have Cadet's to get trained."

Roark gave another, even deeper sigh. "Earth." He got to his feet again, moving to look out the starfield window. "Do you think it really exists, Dolph?" came his soft question.

Rodolphus raised a brow as he got to his feet, moving in behind him to wrap his arms around his waist. "You've obviously been re-reading the passages mentioning the planet AND the Thirteenth Lord...What do YOU think?"

Roark let himself be drawn back against the strong chest behind him, his head tilting as his husband bent his own to press his lips to the side of his neck, making his shiver at the sensation of his lips at the sensitive places his lips moved over them. "All the mention's of Earth are very vague, as are any mention of the Thirteenth Lord of Kobol after they lost contact with him," he made a soft sound as Rodolphus began to slowly undo the buttons of his sleep shirt, the other slipping slowly down, under the elastic band of his sleep pants. "I'm just not sure..." he gave a soft moan as his strong hand wrapped around him, began to stroke, the fingertips of his right hand moving over one of his nipples. "Rodolphus," he breathed.

Rodolphus smirked against his neck, his hand speeding it's stroking as his husband hardened in his hand. "It has been far to long since we have been together like this, my darling," he breathed in a deep, husky voice as Roark moaned again, turning in his arms to lift his hands, resting them on the broad, muscular chest. They slid up under his uniform jacket, began to push it down his arms until it finally fell to land on the floor. "I think," Rodolphus began against his lips, "we'll find out all we need to know about Earth eventually. There is no sense in worrying about it now." He brushed his lips to Roark's brow as he felt him relax against him. "Come to bed," he kissed him then, giving a soft moan as Roark's hands slid down his hair covered chest to his uniform pants, unbuckled his weapons belt, letting it drop with a clunk to the carpeted floor, then began to undo them. 

"Um...mm, yes," came the soft moan as he stepped out of the sleep pants that had been pushed down, letting himself be backed toward the door to their sleeping chambers as strong hands slid over the globes of his ass. "Yes," he breathed, "it has been far too long since you have made love to me, and I have missed you so very much."

"Have you?" he asked as he lowered him to their bed, then leaning down to take his lips in a deep, very passionate kiss, slipping easily between his legs and backing him up their bed to rest on the pillows there.

"Rodolphus…" came his gasp as the kiss broke, his hands coming to rest on his chest, fingertips moving over hardened nipples, smiling up at him with sparkling silver eyes. "I want you so badly," he murmured. 

"As I do you. Let me show you."

Roark raised his arms, wrapping them around his neck to draw him down over him, blanketing him. "Please do," he breathed as his lips were taken once again.

cccVccc

Roark moaned long and deeply as Rodolphus began to move, thrusting slowly, deeply into him, his hands resting on the bed near his head, raising himself to look down into his eyes. "So fucking tight," he rasped, "and so hot around me, you're very nearly burning me."

"I love how you're stretching me," he breathed, "filling me, moving in me," he moaned as he arched tightly up into him, hands sliding down his chest, his abs to his stomach, then around to his flexing ass, legs raising to wrap around his hips. "Rodolphus...please," he moaned, his head pressing back into the pillow under him, feeling lips press to the pulse point of his neck, teeth nipping. "PLEASE!"

"Tell me what you want," he said. "Tell me how you want me, Rory. Let me hear you."

"Take me," he gasped, arching even tighter into his thrusts, arms lifting, hands wrapping around the edge of the of the headboard, stretching himself taut. "Faster...deeper...harder," he gave a cry as he slammed himself deeply, pulling out only to come back into him, taking him up...up..."Rodolphus, please. More. Need so much MORE!"

"Then you shall have it," he groaned as he began to pound in and out of him. "Gods...Rory...baby, so damn good."

Sweat developed, rolling over them both as they moved together, straining...reaching for their releases, and when it finally hit, both cried out, Roark releasing between their straining bodies even as Rodolphus released deep inside him, flooding him.

cccVccc

"Luxury Liner Rising Star," Harry said as they approached the ship, "this is Counter-Intelligence shuttle three. Prepare to receive."

"Counter-Intelligence shuttle three, this is Rising Star, you are cleared for the starboard landing bay. Someone will meet you."

"Acknowledged, Rising Star," he returned, glancing over at Roark, then back at Rodolphus and Rabastan. "Now why, I wonder, do they feel the need to send someone to meet us?"

"We've heard rumors of trouble here," Roark murmured as he angled their shuttle for the landing bay, lining up with the flashing red landing lights and taking them in. "How much you want to bet they intend to try to keep us out of those area's that the rumors are coming from?"

Harry grinned. "Suckers bet, that is, little brother," he said as they came to a stop, began to shut the shuttle down.

"Well," Rabastan said, running fingers through Harry's dark hair, "won't they be in for a surprise when they discover what our orders are."

Chuckles sounded. "The Commander certainly won't be pleased, I'm quite sure."

"You four are to behave yourselves," came his order as he joined them. "Well, looky there, we get the Lt. Commander himself."

"But Severus, behaving is just no fun at all. Is that REALLY a security detail?"

"Sure looks that way," Raphael joined them, looking out the front window of their shuttle, a dark brow raising. "Isn't that interesting," he said as he looked at each of them, lips quirking. "Very well, let's go meet them and introduce ourselves AND our orders, shall we? Rohan, Bill, Dylan, Charlie, head for the passenger level. Schy and I will keep the Lt. Commander occupied. Dolph, you, Severus, Rory, Harry and Bas head up to the VIP suites."

They exited the shuttle as soon as the ramp lowered. "Gentlemen," the Lt. Commander began, "welcome aboard the Rising Star, I am Lt. Commander William Moray."

"Major Raphael Durin," he returned, lifting his hand to hand over the sealed orders. "Our orders, Lt. Commander." A raised dark brow as his dark blue eyes looked over the security detail. "I do so hope you were not planning to prevent us from carrying them out."

The Lt. Commander looked at him, then down at the orders in his hand, reading what was there, his face going a bit pale. "Of course not, Major. I will personally take the party you have chosen up to the Elite levels."

"Lt. Colonel Rodolphus Lestrange," Rodolphus stepped up as their party began to split up, extending his hand, which the Lt. Commander took. "The rest of my party," he turned. "Healer-Lt. Colonel Severus Prince Snape, Major Rabastan Lestrange, Captain Roark Durin Peverell Potter Lestrange, and finally, though certainly not least, Captain Hadrian Peverell Potter Lestrange."

"Well now," Severus stepped forward, "now that our introductions are out of the way, shall we get moving? We do, after all, have several other ships to get too today."

"Indeed. This way please, gentlemen."

cccVccc

Over the next centar, they were lead through the two Elite levels of the ten level Luxury Liner. It was as they were turning down yet another corridor that Roark caught a glimpse of something out of place, heard a voice raised sharply in demand to be allowed to enter. Reaching out, he touched Harry's hand, then stepped back into the corridor they had just come from, seeing two warriors, their backs to them, and a man in guard black obviously guarding a door.

"Boomer and Uncle Apollo," Harry murmured as suddenly Boomer pulled his laser. "We better go see what it's about."

Roark nodded as the two of them headed down the corridor. "What seems to be the problem here, Captain Apollo?" Roark asked as they got to them.

"Lt. Boomer, holster your laser, if you please," Harry said coolly as he looked at the security guard with a cool, emerald gaze. "Problem?"

"Seems the gentleman doesn't want to let us into the Club area," Boomer told them.

"Really?" Roark stepped forward, dark brow arching. "Well, while he may have the authority to keep the two of you out, he does NOT to keep US out. Captain's Hadrian and Roark Lestrange, Colonial Counter-Intelligence. Name." A nod to the door.

"Sire Uri, newly elected member of the Council of the Twelve. He left orders not to be disturbed."

"Did he indeed? Well, it's just too bad OUR orders over-ride his," Harry told him, stepping forward to lay his hand on the plate beside the door. The door slid open. "Shall we?"

Harry and Roark entered first, hearing the music, the laughter, the talking. They looked at each other, then back at their Uncle and Boomer. "Am I to assume you heard the rumor's too then?"

"Serina. She told us some of what was going on," Apollo answered his nephew as he reached out to lift a gauzy curtain out of their way, allowing them to catch their first glimpse of all the food sitting on the tables. "She was right, I see."

"I trust you have an explanation for this intrusion?" the man who sat on a small sofa with a very pretty woman.

Roark looked around, his anger stirring at what he saw as behind him, he heard the door slide open. "Would you like to make a statement before we arrest you Sire Uri, for being in clear defiance of orders concerning all food?" Roark asked, his gaze narrowing on the woman as she licked her lips, her eyes looking past him.

"I'm glad you know my name, Captain. At least you will know from where the blade fell."

"We are going to give you about a micron to join us on our shuttle."

"And if you should choose not to do so," came a deadly cold voice, "we shall just release the six levels of starving passengers from below and let you take your chances with them."

Ah...that explained the woman's lip licking and stare behind him, Roark thought as his husband appeared at his side, Rabastan and Harry moving slowly around the room, movements slow, seeming threatening to some, who immediately backed away.

"Come now, gentlemen, why don't you all join us in our prayer of gratitude for deliverance."

"Deliverance?" Harry froze, turning to glare at the Councilor. "Deliverance from WHAT exactly, Sire Uri? In case it has eluded you, some three hundred people have DIED since your so called DELIVERANCE from the Cylon massacre." He stalked closer, emerald eyes burning in anger, stopping only when Rabastan caught at his arm, drew him back against him, stopping him from doing something he would likely regret, though from his expression, he wondered if he would. 

Regret it, that is.

"And while hunger has not yet taken a life," Roark spoke up, drawing his eyes. Oh, the brothers were furious, though not as furious as he had seen them on other occasions. "It is only a matter of time before it does," the door slid open once again and he whirled. "Severus, please inform Core Command we have located a store of food, which we will begin to distribute as far as it will go."

He nodded, looking around him, his own midnight gaze stirring with fury as Uri sat forward quickly. "No, it's mine. It belongs to me and my guests."

"Indeed?" Severus moved further into the room. "Yours and your guests, is it? And the fact that you have six levels of starving passengers beneath you does not trouble you?" 

"Obviously, it doesn't, or we would not be having this conversation with him, Severus." Roark spoke up. "Tell me, Uri, does your wife share your feelings about denying you food to others who are in need of it?"

"Wife?"

"Siress Uri. I do not see her amongst your group."

"Unfortunately, she was not in time to make the voyage."

Silence fell for a few microns as Roark turned to stare at him with simmering silver eyes. "My sympathies, Sire Uri," he finally said, his tone icy though his eyes burned with an inner fire. "I'm sure she'd be moved by your period of mourning her loss. Siress Uri was an outstanding woman. She will be missed by those who knew and loved her."

"Grandmother will need to be told, of course," Harry spoke up. "She and Siress Uri were best friends." He whirled suddenly. "Lt. Boomer, send for a crew to come collect this food. See that it is distributed throughout the ship."

The glare Sire Uri leveled at Harry and Roark, had their husbands tensing. "You have not heard the end of this, Captain." He raised a hand, finger pointing at the two of them. "Either of you."

"Nor have you," Roark snapped back, turning and leaving the room before he could think further of burning the man to a crisp. Not a good idea to fry a newly elected Council of the Twelve member. 

A/N Well finally, here we have chapter two. I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think by leaving a few words to let me know what you think.

Acaciarose


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of the newly elected Council of the Twelve, the Commanders of the three Battlestar's, and the Admiral's. The decision to head for Carrilon is not met with approval by many.  
A meeting is held between the pilots planning on tackling the Nova; then implement their plans.

The first meeting of the Council of the Twelve, the three Battlestar Commander's and the Admiral's was in full argument mode as they discussed place after place to go for food, fuel, water and clothing. Only a few of the Councilor's argued about the choice the Commander's put to the table.

"Carrilon is too far away," Councilor Uri spoke up, getting to his feet, "we would never make it because if the food disaster."

"There is no other destination available to us at this time." Admiral Roark told him with a frown, looking at him with narrowed forest green eyes. How dare the man mention the 'food disaster' when he had been caught hoarding food for himself and his selected friends. Not once, but TWICE.

"Ah, but there is. We can stop here," he had moved to the map, pointed to a place on the map, "at Borealis."

A snort sounded from Admiral Roark's left. "Sire Uri, did you, by any chance, happen to look at the file given to you when you entered this room?" 

Sire Uri turned his head to look at Galactica's new Strike Commander. "Yes, Lt. Colonel Rodolphus, I looked at it. So?"

"Then you would have seen the report from Captain Roark that Borealis was attacked by the Cylons not long after the Colonies were. We could not even answer their call for aide because we were barely mobile ourselves, nor did we have the personal needed to give them the aide they needed."

"To go to Borealis now would be to walk into a death trap similar to the one we just left. The same goes for any of our other trading allies. The Cylons will likely have Baseships waiting for us if we DID go to any of them."

"But Carrilon is too far away. With the food shortage we would never be able too--"

"There is another way," came a calm voice from behind them, making them all turn to see Captain's Hadrian and Roark Peverell Potter- Lestrange walking up the steps. "If we may have a moment of the Councils time?"

"Do go on, boys." Councilor Valerian told them. "What possible other way could there be to get us to Carrilon quicker than the standard route?"

"Here," Roark said after he had moved to the huge holographic grid map. "We can go through the Nova of Madigon." His finger traced a path through the area he was talking about. "If we were to take this route, unpatrolled by the Cylons for yahrens, it would save us several sectons."

"Ah...yes, but as you certainly well know, Captain," Councilor Tourney leaned forward, "the Cylons don't NEED to patrol that area, because they mine it. The entire Nova is full of mines. We would never be able to get through without losing some ships."

"We would have to agree," Adama spoke up. "It would be suicide to even THINK of going through the Nova."

"Not if we blow a path through the mines wide enough for the Galactica, the Solaria, the Acropolis, and the fleet to safely get through." Harry spoke up with a quirk of his lips, seeing several brows raise.

"And just how would you plan to do that, Captain Hadrian?" asked another Councilor.

"By taking a small party of our best shooters. We would spread ourselves out before the fleet, and blow the mine field apart with lasers," Roark said.

"No. Absolutely not. It's too dangerous to even think of such a thing. If any of you happen to miss a mine--"

"We wouldn't miss, and we already have a list of eight others we will ask to join us."

"You what?" he asked, though Adama really shouldn't have been surprised that his grandsons had come here so prepared. Any time his boys wanted to do something dangerous and insane, they came prepared to prove that what most pilots would never think of to do, the Peverell Potter brothers WOULD.

"Bravo...bravo. If you must insist on going to Carrilon, gentlemen," Uri suddenly spoke up with a gleam in his eyes as he looked at the brothers standing side by side, "then I say we let the Captain's and their party do as they want. What say the rest of you?"

"Agreed. If these two think they can get us through the Nova, then I say we let them."

"We'll get the fleet through."

cccVccc

The door slid open and Roark entered the Ready Room, Harry behind him. He paused, a brow arching when he saw Raphael, Gabriel, and Payton sitting at the table with the eight they had already asked to join them in this venture. "Raph?" he asked, moving to the table and setting his laptop down.

"Gabe, Pay and I will be joining you in this insane venture you two have concocted." Raphael said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"We have enough people for this," Harry told them as he took the seat beside his husband. "As glad as we would be to have you--"

"Good, then it's settled." He looked up as the door to the Ready Room slid open to admit the three Commanders, Adama, Thorin, and Roark, as well as Admiral Roark. "Dad?"

"We want to know exactly what you lot plan to do."

"Of course you do. Roark, the Nova?"

Roark looked at the three who had arbitrarily decided they would be joining them, then over at his grandfather, his father, Uncle and cousin. He shook his head, lips twisting into a slight smile. "You lot...never mind," he said, taking a seat beside Rodolphus and opening his laptop, turning it for them to look at. "The Nova of Madigon. It completely surrounds Carrilon, but for a hundred magnum {mile} shipping lane...here, on the other side of the planet. Uri was right about one thing, we would never have made it. We haven't the food, nor the fuel to go around. The Nova is close to a hundred magnums wide, and so bright that it lights everything around for magnums. Because of that brightness, our cockpits will have to be completely sheilded."

"If our cockpits are completely blacked out, how are we supposed to see the mines?" Ryder asked from where he sat beside his brother Jacen.

"We'll have to rely entirely on our radar," Harry answered him. Using Roark's mouse, he traced a line into the formation they had decided would work best. "We'll line up like this, almost, but not quite taking an arrow like formation before the three Battlestar's. We'll spread out and blow a path a hundred magnums wide for them and the fleet to get through safely."

"And if we happen to miss a mine?"

"I suggest you not miss, Ki. You miss, you're dead, and probably the pilots on either side of you as well."

"Lovely," Colten murmured.

Roark gave his brother a smirk. "Isn't it though? I will be flying point," a hand covered his, giving it a tight squeeze, making him turn his head to his husband, who was now glaring at him. His brow arched. "You, my husband, can be as unhappy as you like, but this was my idea, so I WILL take point."

Their eyes met...held. Silence for a few microns as the staring match went on. Finally, Rodolphus gave a small nod of acceptance. "Fine," he growled, "but I will be flying on your right."

"That's where I had you placed. Raph," he turned his head, "I want you next to Dolph, then Colten, Jordan, Tyler, Ki and Ryder. Harry will be flying on my left, with Rabastan beside him, then Gabe, Payton, Aiden, Dylan and Jacen."

Nods all around, faces looking determined. Roark turned his laptop around, shut it down, closed it then got to his feet. "Lets check our Vipers over, gentlemen. You see anything, anything at all that could be wrong, you tell your ground crew and it will be fixed. Also, we need to make sure the shielding in our cockpits has no holes. Even a small crack will flood your cockpit with light so bright it will blind you."

They headed for the door. "Boys?"

The call stopped them, made them turn. "Fly safe." Admiral Roark looked at each of them.

"We will, and stop worrying, Papa, we will all be back aboard before you know it."

"You had better be," Thorin growled. "Just for the record, we are not happy about this. Not at all, but we also agree that we have no real choice. DO NOT take any more risk than you absolutely have too."

They each nodded, and left the Ready Room, helmets in hand.

cccVccc

One by one the cockpit doors were pulled closed over their pilots, each ground crew member that secured the sealing locks slapping their hands to one of the windows to let their pilots know all was ready. Roark reached up, flipped a switch. "Radio check. All wings call out."

"Lightning," came Harry's voice over his com line. "Reading all green, cockpit is completely shielded. Ready."

"Ghost," came Rodolphus' deep voice. "Reading all green, cockpit is completely shielded. Ready."

"Shadow," that was Rabastan. "Reading all green, cockpit is shielded. Ready."

Right on down the line it went. "Fire, reading all green, cockpit is completely shielded. Ready." Roark said calmly. "Galactica, we're ready."

"We copy. Launch sequence has been inniated. Launch when ready. Fly safe."

"We will. All wings, launch."

Starting with Roark, they launched, taking up their planned formation before the three Battlestars. "Formation complete." Came Dacian's voice over their coms. "Nova is directly ahead, contact in...five...four...three...two...contact."

"I have the first of the mines on radar," Roark said, his thumb moving to the red firing button on the command stick between his legs. "Firing," he said.

"Mines destroyed...mines destroyed..."

cccVccc

"I'll be damned," Thorin breathed as he watched, "it's actually working."

"You doubted their work, Uncle?"

Thorin looked over at Dacian. "No. Never. One thing we can always count on about Rory and Harry, if they're going to do something totally insane and dangerous that most pilots, OR Officers would never consider, they come prepar--"

"Fuck! My radar just went out." Came Kili's voice.

"So did mine," Ryder and Jacen said together.

"Shit! Mines gone as well."

"I was afraid this would happen," Roark spoke up. "The Nova's too bright for our radar's."

"It's also getting very hot in here," Rabastan spoke.

"All wings," came Roark's voice from the Solaria. "We will guide you through using our scanners. Your core temperature's are also rising alarming."

"Sebastien, are they still within permissible bounds?" Roark asked his son from where he stood.

Sebastien looked over his readings as the three Battlestar's electronic guidance systems began to tell the pilots when to fire. "Within bounds," he answered looking up, " but if their temperature's reach critical..."

"Let's hope we get through before that happens. There's no way to cool--"

"Rory, there's burning coming from my cannon's."

"We figured that would happen as well," Harry told them as he fired, "just keep firing."

The tenseness on the bridges of all three Battlestar's continued to rise as the body temperature's of their pilots began to approach critical. "Admiral, Commander, body temperature's beginning to drop," Sebastien said suddenly, looking up at them. "They're leveling off."

"Let's see where we are, shall we? Positive shield, now."

The thick, heavy protective barrier began to slid open allowing them to see their pilots were now exiting the Nova. "There she is. Carrilon."

Thorin reached out, pressed a button. "You did it, boy's. All wings come home."

The jubilant shouts of the pilots had everyone on the bridge smiling, their own celebrations beginning. "Thorin, we'll spread the Galactica, Solaria, and Acropolis out, take up defensive position's around the fleet."

Thorin nodded, already turning to give the orders.

A/N Well, FINALLY!! There we are, Chapter 3 is complete. Hopefully four will not take me as long to get out, but as we have officially caught up to where I had completed what I had finished, who can say. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you think.

I still have no clear idea what anyone actually thinks of my stories as I've had no reviews to go by. I am still very curious to know what you all who are actually reading this think. So please, someone...anyone, tell me what you think, be the review good OR bad.

Thanks, 

Acaciarose 


End file.
